


Feverish

by sstwins



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, definitely noncon, i don't really have an explanation for this one, it isn't directly super explicit but i think it's clear enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Ash Lynx's body is not his own, even when he's ill.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Feverish

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic several months ago for BF smut week and was really hesitant about posting it.  
> I just really wanted to explore Ash's autonomy and how he's able to enter most sexual situations and still be in control even when being submissive. This story is basically a little fic about what it's like when that isn't the case.

Ash’s whole body was hot. He could feel a burning red that reached from his flushed cheeks to the tips of his toes. His feet thrashed, caught up and tangled with the sheets. One of the worst things that could ever happen, in Ash’s opinion, was to not be in control of your body. Even when he had men fucking him upside down and sideways, he always made sure that he was the initator, the silver-tongued Lynx who ensnared men. It was so much easier to bear if he could be in control.

On the far side of the massive room, the door slowly slipped open, a faint beam of light illuminating the large frame of a man. Ash pressed his face into one of the many pillows surrounding him, feeling too hot, too hot. He heard footsteps approaching the bed, then fingers entwining themselves in the sheets as well, stroking his legs. “Not tonight,” he mumbled, flinching under the man’s touch. “Please, not tonight.”

He heard Dino Golzine’s booming laugh at that, then his weight next to Ash on the lush bedspread. “My, my, Aslan. You are quite the mess, aren’t you?”

Ash bit back any embarrassment and tried to focus. Any sign of weakness would certainly be capitalized on. “The doctor said earlier that I- ah, shouldn’t be touched.” Ash quivered as Golzone’s fingers travelled higher. “He said that you might get infected-” Words were cut off as Golzine wrapped his finger’s underneath his chin. Nausea rose up in Ash’s stomach, as much from the sickness as from the unwanted touch. He couldn’t do this tonight, not when he felt so unwelcome in his own skin.

“I don’t need the doctor to tell me what I can do with my own property,” Golzine rumbled, letting go of Ash’s throat to let him breathe. “And it is refreshing to see you so winded, my Lynx. Did the doctor dope you up?”

“Shut up.” Ash kicked weakly as Golzine resumed stroking his thighs, then cringed as they were forced apart. Golzine stared at him in the dim light, letting go and stepping back. Ash knew that he wasn’t supposed to close his legs when Golzine had ordered otherwise, but he was too hot and too cold without the sheets. Weakly he reached down to grab something to cover himself, but was stopped cold by the harsh sound of Golzine undoing his zipper.

“Aslan. You know better than that.” Dino’s pants dropped to the floor, and he pulled his body onto the bed, settling between Ash’s legs. “Lay back and let papa take care of you.”

Ash whimpered as he felt Dino start stretching him open. It was hot, it was so hot. “Papa… please…” he muttered, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. He had the starting of a horrible headache, in addition to the heat that was radiating off of him. Dino soon swapped fingers for his length, both gasping as he started to press in.

“You’re so hot right now.” Golzine huffed out, pressing in deeper and making Ash moan with discomfort. “You like that, don’t you? You’re not too sick to get horny when you get fucked.”

The feeling of something buried deep in his stomach was mixing poorly with the already noxious bile in him. Ash tried to get up, but was stopped by Golzine’s meaty hand pressing him back down. Within seconds, Ash threw his head to the side and vomited the little remains of his stomach across his pillow. Golzine laughed at that, and just thrust harder, until Ash was dry heaving and there were pinpricks of tears in his eyes. He hadn’t cried in god knows how many years, but it was too much today, too awful and disgusting and wrong. When Golzine finally finished and came inside of him, it was hardly hotter than he was already, and Ash felt little relief as Golzine finally pulled out and patted him on the face with a sweaty hand.

“I’ll have someone come change the sheets,” he said, stepping off the bed and redressing. When the little sliver of light disappeared as the door closed behind him, Ash was left feverish, coated in sweat, cum, and vomit, and wondering what he had ever done to deserve something like this.


End file.
